Family Politics
by Arraydesign
Summary: Post ep scene for "Time Will Tell" ep 6.05. Yes... there are spoilers.. oneshot..well...2 shot now, but I think that's it
1. Chapter 1

Family Politics

She's just drifting off when he says in a conversational tone, "So how do you think you get in to politics? Move up the chain at the department then move into city politics, or just go straight to the state level and move up from there?...ooh maybe there's going to be some big high profile case that puts you in the spotlight!..."

"Castle," she growls with her eyes still closed, "It's all bogus, the guy is a nut bar."

"You don't know that…."

"Oh but I do… he's certifiable…and in fact has been certified. Now let me sleep."

He's quiet for nearly thirty seconds before he starts back in.

"You didn't want to know what we named the kids?"

"I am not having this conversation right now."

"What conversation?"

"The 'should we have children' conversation."

"No conversation to be had…I mean we obviously do. Three… funny, that's more than I anticipated…"

"She rolls over and grabs him by the ear. "If you think you want any… and I mean in the sense of_remain capable of fathering any_you'll be dropping this topic right now."

"Owwwwww" He twists in her grip like a seven year old, "Okay…okay… Apples…okay"

She releases him, and settles her head back on the pillow, but he just can't shut up.

"Do you think he was including Alexis in the three…cause I mean technically…"

She groans and slaps him on the chest, "Castle give it up."

"Are you not curious about this stuff at all?"

"Castle, it's just ridiculous anyways… I'm nearly thirty four… there's hardly enough time to be having three kids…and be a senator?" she practically snorts in disbelief, "Come on!"

He nods agreeably, "I know, right…we need to get started!"


	2. Chapter 2

Family Politics continued

Post ep for 6.04

He pours her a glass of red wine and waits until she has a sip before starting in, as if it's a continued conversation. As if this is something they've been discussing all day instead of a conversation that's been teased around and shut down.

"Well, he did say that it was possible to make small changes… that they'd just disappear into the time-stream…maybe you could be governor instead of a senator… plenty of good work to be done there…perhaps at a level you'd be happy with... you know Governor of the great state of New…or wait…" his eyes brighten with glee, "Wouldn't it be Governess? Now that's a title I could really get behind…" he grins at his own cleverness, "Don't know why I never made that connection before! Mmmm…Governess… I can see your outfit even now…."

"Oh would you just drop it! You're like a terrier with a leather shoe!"

"Well leather something," he smirks.

She rolls her eyes, then has a clearing draught of wine before settling onto the couch. "Why are you so fixated on the political part anyways, Castle? How about you_ writing serious literature_do a little work on that for a change!" The 'leave me out of it' is implied. She hasn't told him about the coffee stain on the letter. The Scully in her is still shaken, and she's really not sure she even wants to believe.

He waves one hand in the air as he plunks down beside her, "I'm not worried about that" he says confidently, "That will come,"

"That's more than some people I could mention..." she says sotto voce while making herself comfortable against him.

"Hey now, that's just plain mean," he whines, but he can see the edges of the smile that's forming so he leans in to her ear and whispers, "and really Kate…talk about cutting off your nose to spite your face."

She can take this; the teasing and the flirting. It's easier to let him try to provoke her than let him sink down into remembering how hurt he is about Alexis moving out.

"I'll take that under advisement Writer Boy…you just keep your focus on your side of 'The Prophecy'" she air quotes.

"I'm trying to," he pouts running his fingers up her arm, "I'm focusing on the Three Musketeers, but you keep trying to shut me down, Mrs. C. to be." It's out of his mouth before he realizes, and his fingers still as the thoughts of Alexis and Pi overwhelm him. It's not exactly anger but it's not exactly regret either.

She can feel him sinking into gloominess, so leaving the last name discussion for a later date she pushes her way between his knees, leaning past him to put her wine glass on the sofa table before snuggling up against his chest with her nose against his collarbone. It makes him feel a little bit pathetic.

"Musketeers? Really Castle?"

"Better than Stooges..." he says rallying a little. Taking comfort from her warmth and her willingness to cuddle with him.

"Oh God, yes…"

"Or little Pigs…Oooh I know the Three Graces!"

"Unlikely…" she says dryly.

"Right," he says sadly, "Couldn't be that lucky again."

She turns her head and kisses him softly on his clavicle. "She'll come back Castle. She has to make her own mistakes." She's clever enough not to suggest that Pi may not be a mistake. No point in raising that terror yet.

He sighs heavily, and she lets it all go…sacrifices her skepticism to rally his mood. Goes for sure fire distraction in a way that she suspects she may later regret.

"So about these three pending offspring…."

"You want to talk names?" he brightens.

"No I'm just …."

"Think we need practice?" Oh it's working with a vengeance now.

She smirks a little into his shirt. "Sure, babe," she stands and reaches down to grab his wrist and help haul him out of the depth of the couch, "But I'm thinking if the specifics aren't that critical to the time space continuum…" He's incredibly turned on by her geekiness… "that maybe we don't go for a trio."

"I don't know," he says mischievously, "It might be totally out of our control….any twins in your family? "

She narrows her eyes at him, "Don't even think that," she says, "it's bad karma." She's heading towards the bedroom, but he stops.

"Do you think Nikki should move into politics…I mean, just think about it… 'Capitol Heat'? No, wait, 'Political Heat'… even better"

She looks back over her shoulder and raises one eyebrow, "C'mon, Castle… just focus on one thing at a time…"

He grins a little wolfishly as he trails behind her into the bedroom, "Right. For now we'll just focus on Thing one… then later we can work on Thing two."


End file.
